memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets
List of unnamed planets in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Andorian gas giant near Andoria and its gas giant in 2154]] This large gas giant is a planet in the Andorian system. The moon Andoria, which serves as homeworld of the Andorians, orbits this planet. ( ) :According to writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens in a special features segment in ENT Season 4 DVD, the establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why it was sometimes called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria. They explained that it could be both and that they had hoped to establish the gas giant as Andor and the moon as Andoria. Arkonian planet This blue gas giant planet lies in a system annexed by the Arkonians. It was visited by the Enterprise NX-01 in 2152. It has sixty-two moons, at least some of which are partially habitable. Some of the moons' atmospheres were rich in selenium isotopes, which affected the sensor systems of the time. Commander Tucker's shuttlepod crash-landed on one of the moons when an Arkonian patrol ship fired on him. Deuterium mining colony )]] A planet with a colony of members of Tessic's species that mined deuterium, a Klingon ship stole from them on a season-ly basis until the Enterprirse NX-01 intervened and taught them to defend themselves. ( ) Gas giant In 2151, the Enterprise NX-01 visited this gas giant planet and found a disabled Klingon ''Raptor''-class ship slowly descending through the layers of the gas giant planet's atmosphere. The crew managed to save the ship just before it buckled under the stress of the extreme pressure of the planet's atmosphere. ( ) Hatchery planet Uninhabited planet where in 2154 the crew of the Enterprise NX-01 found a derelict Xindi-Insectoid ship located on the surface. ( ) Iron-silica planet An iron-silica composition planet was visited by the in 2267. ( ) Kantare planet )]] In 2151, a trader gave Enterprise NX-01 the coordinates of a planet that had an abandoned ship for spare parts, but warned that the ship was haunted. Upon arriving at the unnamed planet, they discovered it was not haunted, but was in fact a ship of holograms (and two living people), that the Kantare supply ship had crashed on, about half way between Kantare and their colony on Kotara Barath. It had at least one moon. ( ) Kelvan colony This unnamed Class M planet was the site of the horrible death of Yeoman Leslie Thompson, while with an Enterprise landing party in 2268. The planet is not too far from the edge of our galaxy, being "within an hour" of the outer barrier - at Warp 11. In 2268 the planet had a small population of stranded beings from the Andromeda Galaxy. Their multi-generational ship had taken only three Earth centuries to cross over from their endangered homeworld Kelva, but could not come through our galaxy's energy barrier intact. The survivors, who had been born in transit and known no other environment, were forced to abandon ship and take shelter here. The Kelvans take human form in anticipation of appropriating the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. But they are not yet human enough to feel comfortable on their Class M planet. Rojan (standing left in the image) calls it "this accursed planet" and his lieutenant Hanar says it is "an undisciplined environment." On the other hand, Kelinda (standing right) does find one of the planet's flowers to be like a Kelvan crystal seen in the record banks of their lost intergalactic ship. These ruthless beings kill Yeoman Thompson as a warning to Kirk, Spock and McCoy. Together with the landing party's Operations Division she is converted into a fourteen-sided object small and light enough to be held in a human hand. Rojan then breaks her bizarre new form and scatters it irrevocably. Kirk is aghast. Because the Yeoman and the Security man were low-ranking crewmembers, they were regarded as "unnecessary" - the Andromedan hijackers required only a few highly trained officers for their purposes. ( ) :The many deaths among TOS Security Department members could give the impression that their famous red uniforms themselves were jinxed. But death in the other departments of the Operations division was less common, and Thompson was the only female fatality to have worn red. Lore's planet In 2369, Lore and his rogue Borg utilized a base on the surface of this planet. ( ) Magnesite planet In December of 2154, Enterprise encountered an Orion trader called Harrad-Sar. He invited an away team from Enterprise to beam aboard his ship, where he told Captain Jonathan Archer of a planet rich in magnesite that his vessel had detected. His ship was incapable of removing the magnesite from beneath the planet's surface, so he requested the help of Enterprise. When the starship proceeded to the planet, it was attacked by an Orion ship. Although Harrad-Sar's claim held true – the planet did contain large quantities of magnesite – he later attacked Enterprise and revealed that his plan had always been to disable the NX class starship. ( ) Organian observation planet In 2154, the Starfleet vessel Enterprise surveyed a planet which was under Organian observation. Because the crew of Enterprise didn't know this at the time, they sent a landing party to survey the planet. On the planet's surface, a silicon-based virus infected Commander Charles Tucker, a member of the landing party, while he and Ensign Hoshi Sato traveled back to Enterprise in a shuttlepod. The Organians had used the virus, to observe the reactions of various species, several times before. Among the visitors to the planet who had been infected with the virus were Cardassian and Klingon crews. The Klingons had been killed by their own commander in a shuttlecraft, the remains of which still orbited the planet. ( ) Pre-warp society planet This planet is home to a pre-warp society with factions in a cold war state. In 2152 the Enterprise NX-01 visited the planet. Captain Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed were briefly held prisoner here after the authorities discovered a lost communicator and mistook them for enemy infiltrators. The beverage Allakas malt originates from this planet. ( ) Romulan Minefield-planet planet seized by the Star Empire in 2152.]] In 2152 the Enterprise (NX-01) planned to explore an uncharted Minshara class planet. After the ship was hit by a mine and two Romulan Bird-of-Preys decloaked it became clear, that the planet was claimed by the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Romulan system-planets The innermost and the outermost planet in the Romulan system containing Romulus and Remus are unnamed. "Romulus I" and "Romulus IV" have been popular suggestions, however there is no canon reference to their names . ( ) Selcundi Drema planet This planet is one of the four uninhabited planets in the Selcundi Drema sector. It is not suitable for colonization due to severe geological activity and is expected end up like Drema V. ( ) :This planet is presumably Drema I as the depiction fits the mention of Drema I as having "massive volcanic activity". Sluggo's homeworld This planet was the homeworld of a species resembling the Earth slug and had an atmosphere that was rich in argon. In 2151, the planet was visited by an away team from the NX class Enterprise that included Ensign Hoshi Sato, who took one of the planet's slug-like inhabitants, which she named "Sluggo", with her when she returned to Enterprise. ( ) :Since Sluggo was found before ''Enterprise traveled to Archer IV (the first M-class planet to be surveyed by the ship's crew), it is reasonable to assume that the creature's homeworld was not an M-class planet. Given that the creature was from a planet with an argon-rich atmosphere, it is possible that its homeworld was a class H planet.'' Sluggo's adoptive homeworld This planet had an argon-rich atmosphere. Ensign Sato and Denobulan Doctor Phlox from Enterprise visited the planet on May 6, 2151 and transplanted a slug-like creature there. ( ) Starbase 6 The class-M world where Starbase 6 is located. ( ) Starbase 73 The class-M world where Starbase 73 is located. ( ) Starbase 179 The class-M world where Starbase 179 is located. ( ) Starbase 515 ]] The class-M world where Starbase 515 is located. ( ) Starbase Montgomery The class-M world where Starbase Montgomery is located. ( ) Suliban gas giant In 2151, Enterprise encountered a gas giant while following the warp trail of a Suliban vessel. Under the cyclohexane layer of the planet's atmosphere was an unexpected layer of liquid phosphorus. A Suliban helix composed of many Suliban cell ships was also found on the planet's surface. However, Enterprise Captain Jonathan Archer boarded the helix and used a magnetic device to separate the space station. ( ) Symbiotic lifeform homeworld The planet has a moon or a large neighboring planet. In early 2152, after Enterprise had been infected with a symbiotic lifeform, they were able to find the location of its homeworld with the help of the Kreetassans. Upon finding the planet, an away team went down to return the lifeform, and its severed tendril that Phlox examined, to the larger creature that took up much of the planet. ( ) Trellium mining planet The trellium mining planet is located about a six-week journey inside the Delphic Expanse. Trellium-D is mined there. The atmosphere of the planet is extremely polluted; many of the staff wear respirators and sustained survival on the surface is impossible. Members of thirty-one different species work in the mines in some capacity. Enterprise visited this planet in September of 2153 because a freighter captain informed them that he had taken a Xindi there some time ago. Upon arrival, Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Charles Tucker were forced to provide a half-liter of liquefied platinum to the foreman of the north mine to see the Xindi, a Primate named Kessick. It turned out to be a trap, however. The miners worked by capturing ships and forcing their crew to work as slaves. Enterprise was barely able to escape, but Kessick died in the attempt. ( ) :The planet is unnamed in the episode, but the novelization gives it the name of "Blue." Unnamed Alpha